Ria
Ria is an Imperial and the newest member of The Companions. She resides in Whiterun, Skyrim and can be found within or just behind Jorrvaskr. Interactions The Dragonborn typically meets Ria for the first time near Pelagia Farm fighting a giant with Farkas and Aela the Huntress. If spoken to, she asks the player to come to Jorrvaskr and join the Companions. She is also the newest member of the Companions, until the Dragonborn joins them, that is. Marriage *After becoming Harbinger of the Companions by completing the Glory of the Dead quest, Ria becomes a candidate for marriage if the Dragonborn possesses and wears an Amulet of Mara. *Sometimes, during the Dragonborn's marriage, she will leave the house in order to complete jobs and travel with Vilkas but she will return in a day or two if she hasn't been killed in the wilderness. Followerp *After completing The Companions' questline, it is possible to recruit Ria as a follower. Ria is not a Skill Trainer like most of the other companions, so a training exploit is impossible. However, like most followers, she is a great companion to have in battle. Steward *Ria can become a Steward at one of the Dragonborn's manors. She must be close to the house before the speech option will appear. She will stop being a follower (if a follower) and, when next seen, no longer equip any upgraded armor the Dragonborn may have given her. Trivia *She is voiced by Colleen Delany, the same voice actress for Lydia (with whom she shares a good deal of her dialogue), as well as Mephala. Bugs *Upon entering Jorrvaskr, the Companions may start to attack Ria. It is not advisable to save her, as the Dragonborn may earn a bounty. Later on, if the Dragonborn is a member of the Companions, a courier will approach with a letter of inheritance from the Jarl of Whiterun (either Barlgruuf or Vignar), which states that Ria left the Dragonborn money. If the Dragonborn revives Ria with the console command "resurrect," she will become hostile and attack the Dragonborn. *Sometimes, upon entering Jorrvaskr, she will suddenly attack the Dragonborn. The other Companions do not become hostile, but instead say, "I'm staying out of this one" when approached. If she is attacked and killed, neither the Companions, nor the city guards will become hostile. Soon afterward, a courier will deliver her inheritance, minus the Jarl's tax. *A month or so after the above, Ria's body will disappear, and she will suddenly be alive again, though her shield and weapon remain in the spot she was killed. *Sometimes after marrying Ria, she will disappear, and can never be found again. This forces a reload of a previous save if one wants to try the marriage again, or any marriage for that matter, because the game still considers the player taken. The best way to avoid this is to talk to her before she leaves the Temple of Mara and ask her to be a Follower. *Sometimes, she will appear dead at random locations. These locations don't have to be in normal areas, when using the 'get out of Whiterun' glitch, Ria was discovered dead on the floor. * After Ria dies and her body has been looted, she will reappear later on at Jorrvaskr. *If one kills Ria prior to becoming Harbinger, she may reappear at Jorrvaskr alive following the completion of the Companions questline. She will be ready to serve as a follower. * The reason that she respawns is because she regularly goes out hunting with Vilkas, respawning every time. *Ria might attack the player if there's a small bounty in Whiterun. If this happens, stay passive and the guards might kill her. Appearances * ru:Рия de:Ria pl:Ria Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Companions Members